Delightful Kids Next Door Surprise
by philippinesea
Summary: The Delightful Children have some delightful tricks right? Numbuh 3 and Numbuh 4 like each other right? So what happens when Numbuhs 1, 2, and 5 team up with the Delightful Children to get these two hopeless romantics together?
1. The Deal

Delightful Kids Next Door Surprise.

**Summary**: The Delightful Children have some delightful tricks right? Numbuh 3 and Numbuh 4 like each other right? So what happens when Numbuhs 1, 2, and 5 team up with the Delightful Children to get these two hopeless romantics together?

**Disclaimer**: I do not own Codename: Kids Next Door in any way.

* * *

_BOOM!_

Came a sound and smoke filtered through the big room, clouding it with its presence.

When the cloud of smoke cleared up there were three figures, standing with pride.

"What the- Aren't there supposed to be five of you guys? Oh no matter, robots attack!" said rhythmic, monotone voices as a robot appeared, prepared to attack the three Kids Next Door operatives.

"We aren't here for that!"

"Oh, is that so? Cancel everything then." the robot then walked away. It seemed too upsetting to the robot. "What _are_ you guys here for?

"We know it's too much of a ridiculous request but. . . we need you, Delightful Children to team up with us." said Sector V's leader, Nigel Uno, or Numbuh 1 for safekeeping.

"What? Why?"

"Yo' classy right?" said another Sector V operative, Abigail Lincoln, or Numbuh 5.

"Well yes?"

"You don't happen to know anything about romance, would you?" said another Sector V operative, Hoagie Gilligan, Numbuh 2 for keeps.

"Well, we know a lot about romance. What's it to you though?"

"We have a slight problem with two of our operatives."

"Let us guess. Numbuh 3 and Numbuh 4." the three operatives nodded.

"What's it to us?" The Delightful Children continued talking, after guessing.

"You get a one free ride to do whatever you want. With us Sector V operatives, of course." Numbuh 1 informed.

"Hmm. . .Deal!" the latter then shook their hands.

* * *

_Meanwhile_

"Nuh-uh! You're just jealous!" said a Japanese girl, ten years of age.

"What! Why should I be jealous of a Rainbow Dorky?" snapped a slightly small blonde Australian combatant.

"My Rainbow Monkey is not a dork!" argued the Japanese girl.

"You're right, Kuki." said the boy, 'calming down.'

"I know I am."

"It's **_STUPID_**!"

"What did you just say!" the girl then turned into an oni. Her eyes became fiery, her ears became pointed, and her teeth became fangs. She then grabbed the boy by his orange hoodie sweater.

"Uh. . ." the boy gulped. "I-It's pretty?" At this sentence, the girl calmed down and let go of the boy's sweater.

"Oh, I thought you said that, Wally~!" the boy blushed although, the girl was oblivious to his actions.

"Yeah." he said, walking to the couch.

"Lalalala~!" the girl then skipped out into the hallway, leaving the flustered boy alone.

Wally sighed. The girl just had to be so cute. She just had to come here and smile at him and his world became fine. Well, it kind of hurt him that he thought his feelings would not be returned. Oh well, he can always hide his feelings through a tough shell of combatant masculinity.

Oh love can hurt sometimes. But not as much as being hurt by the one you love.

_'Oh when are they coming back? I'm starving for crud's sakes!'_ Numbuh 4, Wally, thought trying to push the other thought aside. Just then footsteps were heard.

"Hey. We're back." Numbuh 2 called. Numbuh 4 stuck his head out to look at him.

"OH FINALLY! For crud's sakes! Where have you guys been? It's been over an hour and last time I remember the grocery store wasn't far from here! It's only eleventy-six somethin' blocks away!" the blonde operative exclaimed.

"Quit yo' sass talk. We ran into some difficulties." Numbuh 5 appeared, settling the groceries down the dining table.

"Difficulties? Who was it? Mr. Boss? Gramma Stuffum? Stickybeard? You should've called Numbuh 3 and I for backup! I would've liked to actually kick some serious butt!"

"No, it's not that. Numbuh 4." Numbuh 1 sighed.

"I just forgot to fill the C.O.O.L.B.U.S with gas." Numbuh 2 lied. Good thing Numbuh 4 wasn't the brightest operative.

"Oh, I see."

Just then Numbuh 3 appeared out of the hallway, looking like her cheery self. As always.

"Hi guys!" she waved.

"Hey Numbuh 3." Numbuh 1 greeted.

"I didn't realize you guys were back! What took you so long?"

"Numbuh 2 here forgot to fill the C.O.O.L.B.U.S with gas." Numbuh 5 pointed to the 'accused'.

"Oh. I see!"

"So anything happen while we was gone?"

"Nope. Except Numbuh 4 called my Rainbow Monkey, Rainbow Dorky again!" Numbuh 3 pointed to the blonde while the other three operatives sighed.

"Nothing out of the ordinary, that's for sure." Numbuh 2 pointed out, the other two nodded in agreement.

A long day would be expected from this, I suppose. The operatives weren't expecting anything new from their life after all. Or maybe there will be.

* * *

I'm kind of rusty from not writing stories here. So please take it easy on me.


	2. Oh noes!

I'm so sorry you guys!

I can't think of anything for chapter 2! If you have any ideas, please comment!

I would pick the very best one(I would pick all yours and spice the story up a bit!)

Thanks for your support and all the great comments I received from chapter 1!


	3. Make Up For It, Numbuh 4

Delightful Kids Next Door Surprise

**Summary**: The Delightful Children have some delightful tricks right? Numbuh 3 and Numbuh 4 like each other right? So what happens when Numbuhs 1, 2, and 5 team up with the Delightful Children to get these two hopeless romantics together?

**Disclaimer**: I do not own Codename: Kids Next Door in any way.

Decided to change the style of how i write. I will only do this with chaptered stories. Hope you like this chapter! Enjoy~!

* * *

_Plan Put Into Action_

It was a Friday night, nothing much to do. Numbuh 3 was playing with her Rainbow Monkeys and Numbuh 4 was probably on his boxing ring just training with his punching bag. Numbuh's 1, 2 ,and 5 were in the main room, Numbuh 1 was pacing back and forth while Numbuh 2 and 5 where sitting on the couch.

"So, what's the plan on gettin' Numbuh 3 and 4 together?" asked Numbuh 2 as he bit his chili dog.

"I don't know. I'm trying to think of a plan Numbuh 2, but I just can't." stated Numbuh 1.

Just then, The Delightful Children got a hold of their transmission and was put on the screen.

"Hello, Nigel." monotone voices greeted.

"We're busy thinking of a plan."

"I thought we were in this together?"

"We are, but. . . have you even got a plan?"

"Of course, we are The Delightful Children Down the Lane." they smirked.

"Okay, lay it on us." Numbuh 5 said casually.

"Okay. How about this, Numbuh 3 seems to like Rainbow Monkeys, right?"

"Yeah?" the three operatives questioned. "What of it?"

"Why don't you steal the one she cuddles with to bed while she's sleeping and hide it on a place where you guys can only access. Surely she'll accuse Numbuh 4. With his masculinity, surely he hates girly stuff. Doesn't he? Then Numbuh 4 will have no choice but to go out with Numbuh 3."

"Heh. Numbuh 5 is down with that."

"Wow. BRILLIANT!"

"Heh, thank you." then with that the transmission ended.

* * *

_Later That Night_

Numbuh 5 snuck into Numbuh 3's room, making sure the noise level was up to minimal. She then took Numbuh 3's orange-colored Rainbow Monkey and ran out of Numbuh 3's room. The girl operative then went to Numbuh 2's room and handed it to Numbuh 2, where he hid the Rainbow Monkey in a place where only he could access. It was a piece of cake from there.

* * *

_WHO STOLE MY RAINBOW MONKEY!_

**STOMP! STOMP!**

Was heard the next morning and a very _VERY _angry Numbuh 3 was standing there, looking like an oni.

"Rainbow Monkey?"

The girl nodded she then turned to the blonde operative that was wearing the orange sweater. She then grabbed him by his sweater and brought his face close to hers. Noses almost touching.

"WHERE IS MY RAINBOW MONKEY!" she exclaimed.

"I don't know, I seriously don't know! Kuki I-I. . . I was sleeping in my room, I swear! You got to believe me!"

"Oh yeah, then what is this?" Numbuh 2 asked, holding the orange-colored Rainbow Monkey. "I found this in your room right after I heard Numbuh 3's stomping."

Kuki's eyes danced with joy as she let go of Numbuh 4. She then ran up to Numbuh 2 and retrieved her Rainbow Monkey. The girl then turned back to Numbuh 4 again, looking like an oni again.

"I knew it was you!" she accused.

"I-I didn't know. . .I must've been-" the boy got cut off.

"Numbuh 4, you excuses won't cut it." Numbuh 1 scolded him.

"Numbuh 5 thinks yo' should make it up to her. By taking her out tomorrow. Yenno? Go to where she want to go. Like oh, I don't know? A date?"

"A d-d-date?" Numbuh 4 stammered.

Kuki gasped and, being oblivious that Numbuh 4 was actually quite nervous, exclaimed. "Ohhhh~! Numbuh 4 it would be so much fun! We could go to the amusement park! Oh! Oh! And eat ice cream!" she then grabbed Numbuh 4's hand and smiled at him, his face flushed.

"Then it's settled. Tomorrow, two in the afternoon. Okay, Numbuh 4?" Numbuh 1 assigned as he walked away with Numbuh 2 and 5.

"Oh. Numbuh 5 thinks this will be fun!"

"Ditto!" the two boys agreed.

* * *

Hope you guys like this! Sorry it took so long! Thanks for all your guys' ideas! Review if you please.


End file.
